Marceline's Savior
by The Madman001
Summary: Marceline is back together with Ash, as she looks outside the window to see Finn, to find him bloody and beaten. Why is Marceline with Ash,? Why is Finn jacked up? Read and find out. FINNCELINE duh. (Don't own Adventure Time nor the Picture)
1. Chapter 1

**Madman001: Here's some Finnceline for you people, as well as some other stuff, still read of you want.**

The day was cold, the window she was looking out of was empty, and deselent, she was inside the broken and slowly decaying house of her ex, or should she say her now back together boyfriend Ash. She didn't want to, she would have rather faced the sun to burn her to death, but the reason she's with him again was for that he has something that belongs to her, Hambo. She lost him once she wasn't going to give him up again, it was the only thing that reminded her of her past Simon, as well as that she got it back from Maja, with the help of Bonnie, it felt like old times when they got him back, so it made him extra special for the memory it could be counted upon.

But now he was within Ash's grasp, she has been there for 2 long years, she wanted to leave, but still she wouldn't leave Hambo again. As she continued to look out the window, she saw small rustling from the trees and shrubs, as her blank face turned to a frown thinking it was Ash coming back from drinking, as she looked closer it wasn't Ash, the person's clothing was different yet with slight remembrance to her. She looked closer and saw the person had a white jacket it was open to show a blue t-shirt, navy blue pants, and-and a white polar bear hat? There was only one person who ever wore that, it was Finn.

As she saw Finn she saw that his composure was odd, he was staggering, holding his sword as a walking stick for some reason. As she looked closer he suddenly fell to the ground, Marceline quickly opened the door, turned on the lights and floated quickly towards Finn, as she scooped him up, and carried him inside, once inside she placed him on the couch, she saw his situation. He had a bruised face, a black eye, then got worse as she looked down his jacket was covered with dirt and slight amount of blood, the shirt was ripped with claw marks around his body, his arm had dried blood on it, as she could see he was still breathing normally. She went to the bathroom she grabbed the cleanest towel there which was practically a white towel covered in mold and dirt as she wet it so she can clean Finn of his blood and place on his head, then she heard a thump.

She gasped thinking that Finn fell off the sofa, she floated towards the living room. "Finn are you -" Marceline stopped mid-sentence as she saw that Finn was still unconscious but at the front door was Ash, as he looked at the sofa, then back to Marceline as his face showed disgust and hatred, as he got closer towards Marceline, as all she could do was tremble in fear as he got closer. She lost the ability to float as she was too scared to, as she fell to the floor as Ash towered over her.

"Why is there a mortal within this house." Ash growled, Marceline could only stare at him half paralyzed in fear. "I told you to make me a sandwich when I get home, and not to have chumps here." He yelled as he raised his hand in the air ready to strike her, as she closed her eyes as she waited for the awaiting hit. To hear " UGH get oof me." Marceline opened her eye then looked in surprise to see Finn holding Ash's hand behind his back, as he had him on his knees.

"Haven't you heard to treat a lady with respect." Finn asked, as he gripped Ash's hand harder as he groaned, and tried to break free. "You all right Marceline." Finn asked, as all she could do was stare at amazement. "Marceline." Finn said again snapping her out of her trance. "Come on I'm getting you out of here." Finn said as she picked herself up heading towards the door till she realized.

"I can't." She said sadly.

"What?" Finn yelled, as Ash smiled evilly.

"I can't he has Hambo, I'm not leaving him." Marceline told him.

"I see, then can you wait outside for a while Marceline." Finn asked as she looked at him as Finn continued to look down at Ash, as she complied and stepped outside, as she looked inside throught a small opening through the window that was slightly covered with a thin sheet curtain.

"Ha you want that bear you're not, ahh." Ash let out as he looked behind him to see Finn but in the lighting he was in looked more like a giant towering over a small man, as the light covered his face, as Finn twisted Ash's arm, as Ash gritted his teeth in pain. Finn reached out with his free hand and searched inside Ash's shirt, then felt what he was looking for, as he got out a beaten and stitched together bear known as Hambo.

"You come near her, or anyone I know, and I will kill you." Finn whispered as he grabbed Ash's hair and with all his might crashed his head towards the ground causing the boards to break knocking him out. As Finn cleaned his hand like he touched something disgusting, as he walked outside, as Marceline tried to pretend she didn't see anything, as Finn walked back outside, with Hambo in his hand, and a warm smile on his face. "Here you go Marceline." Finn said as he handed her Hambo, and quickly closed the door.

"Thanks Finn." Marceline said as she hugged her toy, as small tears rolled off her cheeks, as she felt a hand on her hand, as she flinched at the reaction, she looked up to see Finn retract his hand.

"Sorry I just didn't want to see you cry." Finn said, as Marceline smiled a bit thankful to have a friend. "Come on let's go." Finn said as he began to walk again towards the same direction he was going as Marceline instantly followed.

The two have been walking for some time, Marceline was walking next to Finn, she was still a little scared that Ash will come for them still. As she shivered of the thought of having to go back there, as she felt something go around her. She looked to see Finn placing his jacket on her. "Saw you shivering you must be cold." Finn said as they continued to walk. She was going to tell him it was all right but she needed something comforting and the jacket gave her warmth much from Finn who wore it, and still had his warmth from it.

She looked towards the once childish hero, she didn't think she will see him again, but he has changed. She noticed that he was taller then before he was almost taller then her, another year or so and he will be taller then her. She saw his once noodle arms we're now nice and firm,his chest puffed, and his face full of bruises and cuts, he was much different then before then the last she saw him. Then she remembered the condition he was in.

"Finn why you all jacked up." Marceline asked concern, as Finn could only chuckle a bit as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I had to go looking for gifts, you know that we started to celebrate that thing you called Christmas right, well it's coming soon, 4 days to be exact, so I went dungeon crawling for some gifts." Finn told her. As Marceline could only stare that Finn would go to that length for a gift, as well as that she has forgotten, but still she has been with that asshole for so long she completed forgot, as well as all she has missed out while she was gone. "Marceline." Finn spoke getting her attention. "Were you there the whole time?" Finn asked.

"Yeah." She responded as she held Hambo closer.

"Why didn't you ask for help, you knew I would help if it was important, or not even important, you know that Marcy." Finn told her.

"I couldn't, if Ash would have found out he would have destroyed Hambo." Marceline said voice sounding slightly cracked, as Finn let out an exhale.

"Sorry it took me this long to realize you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, everyone thinks you just went to see the world again, I should have looked for you instead." Finn said a little angered at himself.

"Finn you didn't know, please don't blame yourself." Marceline said, as she blamed herself for making Finn have to be the one to help her from her situation. Then felt a strong and comforting embrace.

"Sorry it's just good to see you again." Finn said still holding her close, as Marceline blushed at the sudden contact, as she turned her head away to hide her blushing.

"Yeah, i-it's good to see you too Finn." Marceline said, as she slightly enjoyed the feeling of a nice embrace.

"Good, and I guess you'll be sleeping at our house tonight." Finn said breaking the hug.

"W-why." Marceline asked.

"Marceline do you really expect me to leave you alone considering I just barely saved you from that asshole. You'll be safer with me, as well as that we're all ready here." Finn said pointing over a hill to see the Tree house.

"Fine, and also thanks." Marceline said the last part short to a whisper.

"No problem Marceline, now come on, I think Jake made dinner." Finn said as Marceline followed right after him.

**Madman001: Tell me if I should continue if not I'll just delete this story well see yeah later**


	2. Jake

**_Insanity: FREEDOM FREEDOM AT LAST HAHAHA_**

"**INSANITY: Doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results." ~Albert Einstein **

Finn and Marceline were arriving near the Tree house. "It really is good to have you back Marceline." Finn said as he opened the door to have him be grabbed by huge pair of orange hands and dragged inside.

"Finn do you know what time it is? Do you know how worried I was? Why are you Jacked up? What took you so long?" Jake yelled at Finn with question after question.

"Jake, Jake, JAKE." Finn yelled at his brother who was still asking questions.

"What." Jake yelled.

"There's an old friend here." Finn said pointing at the door to see Marceline slowly walk inside, as she slightly waved, and showed a smile. As Jake let Finn fall to the ground.

"Marceline." Jake asked unsure, as she nodded a response. "MARCY." Jakes hands then went towards her to slow to react she was grabbed and pulled into a bear hug, she was thankful she didn't need to breathe. "Oh Marcy we missed you, why did you leave, wait you must be hungry you want me to..." Jake stopped mid-sentence as he looked at Marceline closer to see a bloodied jacket on her returning his attention towards Finn who was slowly sneaking away towards the upstairs bedroom. "Finn why is the jacket I gave you bloody, and why are you jacked up." Jake asked sounding much like an angered mother, as Finn stayed there back turned then raced towards upstairs. "FINN." Jake yelled as he followed him upstairs as Marceline stayed downstairs picked up the bloodied jacket and placed it back on she didn't know why she just did it. As she remembered the good times she had with these guys the movie nights, playing BMO, even when she kicked them out of her home when she came back here.

"Those were good times." Marceline said to herself.

"What were good times Marceline." Jake said surprising Marceline in the process as she screamed, scaring Jake as he screamed as well.

"Jake don't scare me like that." Marceline said as she picked herself off the ground, dusting herself off.

"Wait, I scared you? Ha I scared Marceline." Jake gloated till Marceline growled at him, and he stopped. "Sorry but still why were you gone for so long, and how did Finn find you, or did you find him." Jake asked.

"Uh I think it's best to wait for him so we can tell you together also where is he." Marceline asked trying not to sound too eager.

"Oh he's upstairs, AND HE BETTER BE TAKING A SHOWER." Jake yelled so Finn could hear. "Still you hungry I made some food." Jake asked Marceline, before she could answer her stomach did for her, as it let out a giant growl. "I'll take that as a yes."

For the next few minutes Marceline ate the food that Jake layed in front of her, except the spaghetti and garlic bread for obvious reasons she would have been all right with just red stuff, but Ash practically starved her, so she ate as much as Jake would give her.

"Some one has an appetite." Marceline turned around as her eyes widened, as her mouth hung open, she saw Finn wearing black colored shorts, him shirtless, able to see his pecks, abs, and muscles, as he dried his wet hair, as he seemed to be completely healed of all his wounds and bruises.

"Finn put a shirt on Marceline's within the room." Jake yelled, as Marceline looked down to cover her blush for the 4th time that night. "And don't tell me you took a bath with a healing potion."

"Yup." Finn answered still drying his hair.

"At least go put on a shirt." Jake said.

"Finn you can put this on if you like." Marceline said handing him his jacket, as Finn took it and zipped himself up.

"Thanks Marcy, also Jake you were asking why the jacket was bloody and why I was jacked up right." Finn asked as he reached for an apple to have his hand swatted by Jake, who still had an angered face.

"Yeah." Jake pressured on.

"Well then I have to tell you what I got you for your present." Finn said with a smile, as Jake gasped.

"You wouldn't." Jake said.

"Well you wanted-" Finn was stopped by Jake's hand muffling his mouth.

"Fine you can skip the blood part, just tell me about you finding Marceline." Jake told him, as Marceline's worry grew afraid Finn will tell that she has been held prisoner by Ash in a way.

"She found me." Finn answered catching Marceline by surprise. "I was pretty jacked up, she happened to be around, and she helped me get back home, and the reason she had to leave is cause of her own biz, so yeah." Finn said, as Jake just looked at him then shrugged.

"All right then, in that case I'm going to bed, eating meat man makes a man tired, good night you two." Jake said as he stretched his body up the ladder, as Marceline looked at Finn in disbelief.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Finn why did you lie." Marceline asked for she never heard him tell I lie not even a white lie.

"Well not really lying, I mean you did find me, I was really beaten up, you were around, and you were there getting me home, and what ever happened during the time with Ash, is your business, but if you want to talk about it, I'm right here." Finn told her, as she felt a sense of compassion and kindness towards the adventurer, as well as a new respect to tell a lie but make it so it wasn't.

"Man I was gone for a long time, well I like the new attitude you have." Marceline told him with a sly smile.

"Thanks, also where will you like to sleep, on the sofa, or with me." Finn asked as Marceline starred at him for what he asked then had a smile on her face.

"Oh so you want me to sleep with you." Marceline said suggestively.

"Yes just sleep Marceline, not what you're trying to imply." Finn told her as Marceline's face turned to red.

"Y-you knew what I was suggesting." Marceline asked worriedly.

"Marceline, I'm 18 so yes I now know how your mind works. So where the couch or the bed." Finn asked her.

"I will take the sofa." Marceline answered already embarrassed for the fact Finn now has the knowledge he didn't have before.

"Well I'll bring you some blankets, be right back." Finn said as he left upstairs, as Marceline mentally kicked herself for saying that. As she sat on the couch waiting for Finn to return, and he did with some pillows and some blankets, it looked like he took the whole bed with him.

"Thanks." She said as she took some of the pillows and blankets and prepared for sleep. As time passed she was slowly drifting to sleep, till lightning striked, and the sound caused her to flinch, in the past she wouldn't but after some time with Ash that changed. As her punishment if she disobeyed, she would be tied up, and forced to watch as Ash used Hambo as a target for his lightning attacks, he would attack near Hambo looking like it was close to be blown to bits, as she could just watched. As each thunder sound and flash of light caused her to relive those moments, unknown to her a shadowy figure was approaching her, as it placed a hand on her shoulder, as she reacted in fear, as she swiped her hand towards her attacker.

"OW." The person said, as Marceline's eyes widened at the sound.

"Finn." Marceline asked, as the lightning striked again lightning the room for a while to show it was Finn, she immediately turned the lights on to show Finn with three claw marks on his cheek. "Oh my glob Finn, I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." Marceline apologized as she looked at the injury in Finn's face.

"Nah I should be the one sorry, I was coming down here for some water, then I heard you muttering something, I should have said your name first." Finn said hissing a bit as he touched his wound.

"Sorry I was just scared." Marceline said still looking at his cheek, as Finn stopped and looked at her.

"Did you attack me cause you thought I was Ash." Finn asked her, as she could just lower her head in response. Finn looked towards her then at the couch he walked past Marceline and grabbed Hambo, then went towards her and picked her bridal style, as she let out a small shocked gasp.

"Finn what are you doing." She asked as Finn stayed silent, and carried her upstairs, as he laid on the bed, while still holding her. "F-finn why am I in your bed?" Marceline asked nervously.

"You're too scared to sleep by yourself so you're going to sleep with me." Finn told her as he placed the blanket over the two.

"I'm not scared." Marceline countered.

"My cheek begs to differ, please Marceline just relax, nothing bad is going to happen while I'm here." Finn said as he handed her Hambo, and he closed his eyes. Marceline was about to leave the bed till another thunder was heard and she went back inside the bed, as she looked at Finn still with his eyes closed. She stayed there for some time just listening around, then slowly concentrated on Finn's breathing as it seemed to soothe her as she laid her head on his chest as she listened to his heart constantly beating at a steady beat, like a lullaby, as she fell to deep sleep.

Marceline woke up to find herself to be still on the bed, but hugging Finn, as she slowly let go, and get out of bed trying not to wake him up. As she got out of bed she decided to see if any food was still over as she floated towards the kitchen to see Jake already cooking breakfast.

"Oh hey Marceline you're right in time." Jake said as he placed a stack of red pancakes on a plate, as her mouth watered and floated towards the food as she helped herself. "Good now I have some questions."

"Shoot dog." Marceline said mouth full of strawberry pancakes.

"Good why was Finn lying to me yesterday." Jake asked in a serious tone, as Marceline stopped chewing and swallowed the food.

"W-what do you mean Jake." Marceline asked nervously.

"I've seen the signs as well as I know why you haven't been around here lately." Jake said, as Marceline gulped.

"Y-you do." Marceline asked again more nervous then before.

"Yeah, you and Finn have been secretly dating for the past 2 years haven't you and you've been keeping it a secret. Confess." Jake yelled.

"What? Where did you get that from." Marceline yelled.

"Don't lie I've seen how you've been acting lately, since you came to the treehouse with Finn's jacket on, you blushing unusually, but the biggest one of all is this." Jake yelled as he pulled out his phone then placed it in front of her face.

"What am I suppose to be seeing." Marceline growled.

"What?" Jake asked as he looked at the phone. "Oh wait give me a minute and, ha, this." Jake showed the phone to see a video of Marceline cuddling to Finn, as she moved her head purring in her sleep, 'I love you Finn.' She said in the video, as the video came to an end.

"Delete that now." Marceline growled, as she was about to pounce on Jake.

"Confess you're dating Finn then I'll delete it." Jake offered.

"We're not dating." Marceline growled, as Jake's smile turned to a wild grin.

"Oh so you're not dating him which means, you have a liking to my brother don't you, confess." Jake yelled as Marceline's hair spun wildly in the air, a her eyes turned red, and extended her fangs about to attack Jake.

"Any closer and I'll send this video to LSP." Jake warned, as Marceline stopped in her tracks. "Good, now then I have some more questions."

_**Insanity: To all of you reading this, Madman is gone, that is all.**_


	3. Gifts

**_Insanity: REVIEW TIME_**

**_GuitarMaster27: Your waiting is over._**

**_Anon: Your waiting is also over._**

**_Roberto: You have got to be kidding, your waiting is also over._**

**_Delusion: Thank you._**

**_The Nephilim King Michael: Thank you also._**

**_He23t: Thank you as well._**

**_THE DARK WOLF: He's not dead, oh and go the hell you two._**

Marceline had her head down on the kitchen table, as her face boiled, and blushed as she was somewhat forced to answer Jake's questions. "Okay so how much do you like my brother." Jake asked like the 12th question, as Marceline let out another annoyed groan.

"A lot all right." Marceline told him, head still on the table.

"All right since when." Jake continued.

"Since last night." Marceline told him.

"Hmm, if you would have kids with Finn, what would you name them." Jake asked a little exitedly.

"Marshall, if it's a boy. And Samantha, if it's a girl." Marceline told him.

"Wow you're answering these quick, how long have you been thinking about this." Jake asked.

"None of your damn business." Marceline told him.

"Ohhh, someone is a little cranky." Jake humored till Marceline grabbed him by the neck.

"Listen up you, I don't care if you send that video anymore, that will most likely help me at this point. And if Finn hears word of that video and it ruins what ever relationship we have, I swear to Glob, I will murder you, rip your body to shreds and send them to your wife and children's houses." Marceline threatened as Jake shrank as he was now in Marceline's palm trembeling in fear.

"Got it." Jake said voice close to a whisper.

"Good, now make me some more pancakes, I'm still hungry." Marceline ordered as Jake quickly began to work on cooking, as foot steps were heard.

"Hey guys what's up." Finn asked scratching his bed hair.

"Oh nothing, right Jake." Marceline said.

"Uh, right nothing." Jake said as he laughed nervously as he shook a bit.

"Cool, hey Jake can you make me some grub." Finn asked, as he sat next to Marceline.

"Sure what do you want." Jake asked, as Finn pondered over it for a bit.

"Give me what ever Marceline's having." Finn said, as Marceline played with her fingers a bit, as she thought of all the questions Jake asked, and how thruthful she answered them, as she looked at Finn from time to time.

"Here you go you two, hey Finn what happened to your cheek man." Jake asked, as Marceline gulped a little, remembering she was the cause of the injury.

"Well you see-" Finn was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. "I'll get it." Finn said, as Marceline exhaled, thanking Glob at the same time. "Hello...oh..now?...can it wait...fine." Finn said as Marceline heard his voice sound less and less of himself and more like a man meeting his ex-wife for demands. "Jake, I'll be back I have to go." Finn said as Marceline looked over to see Finn preparing to leave, as he placed his bear hat on, along with a jacket, as he was about to go out the door.

"What why?" Jake asked.

"Bubblegum." Finn answered, with a hint that he didn't want to go.

"Oh again?" Jake asked.

"Yeah again, I'll be back in a while." Finn said as he left through the door letting in a small breath of cold air in then shut the door. As Jake simply grabbed Finn's plate of food and tossed the food in the trash.

"Hey why did you do that for, he said he'll be back, or was that a lie." Marceline asked concerned.

"No he always comes back, but he's never hungry when he comes back." Jake said a little glum.

"Why, and how long is he gone?" Marceline questioned.

"30-34 minutes." Jake answered.

"That's a lot being over there." Marceline said worried for some reason.

"Nah he's usually there for 2 minutes at most." Jake said confusing Marceline more, as well as worrying her.

"What?" Marceline questioned.

"What?" Jake answered back.

"First you said 30 minutes, now you're saying 2, make up your mind." Marceline said.

"Girl chill, I meant in the Candy Kingdom in specific." Jake said as Marceline continued to look at him confused. "Look it takes Finn 14 minutes to go to the Candy Kingdom and back, then he usually stays in there for 2-4 minutes tops then leaves, he comes back and then plain out crashes on the couch, and nothing would get him off that thing trust me I tried, you see that couch." Jake said pointing to the one in the living room.

"Yeah?" Marceline said confused why he would bring that up.

"That's a new couch, I had to get a new one after I threw the old one as far as I could." Jake told her.

"Why would you do that." Marceline questioned.

"To get Finn off it, instead I went to see Finn still on the damn couch, or what ever remained of it anyways." Jake told her.

"Why would you do that." Marceline demanding an answer.

"To get Finn off the couch, nothing get's him off that thing, for 24 hours. I literally had Flame Princess come over here and threaten to get him off, nothing." Jake told her.

"How long has this been going on?" Marceline asked.

"The what? Finn on the couch, or Bubblegum's calls." Jake questioned.

"Both." Marceline told him.

"They both started, 3 months ago." Jake said. "At first I thought nothing of it but after the 3rd week, I started to spy on Finn from the telescope up the roof, that's how I know how long it takes Finn to get to and from the Castle, and how long he's been in there." Jake said.

"Why were you spying on him?" Marceline asked.

"Don't you judge me keeping an eye on my bro." Jake said. Feeling accused.

"Fine, just one more question." Marceline said.

"And what will that be?" Jake asked.

"Did Finn even miss me when I left." Marceline asked a little sheepishly.

"Girl he missed you." Jake said.

"Really? Wait you're just saying that aren't you." Marceline accused him.

"What? No seriously." Jake affirmed.

"Oh yeah prove it." Marceline challenged him, as Jake stretched his arm through the trunk of the tree as he brought out a a guitar carrier, it was black and was made of metal, but the shape was different yet seemed familiar. Jake opened the guitar carrier to show Marceline's axe base inside, and brand new. "This is.."

"Yours, when Finn and I first went to your house for a Jam Session you weren't there, at first we though nothing of it. But after a couple of weeks we went inside, and we found your base just in the floor. Finn brought it back with him, even though I told him you will most likely kill him for taking it. He still brought it back and kept it safe, and even bought this thing for your base. Wait look what it also does." Jake said as he morphed his hand to a pair of scissors, and cut the strings on the base.

"JAKE." Marceline yelled furry in her voice, and in her eyes.

"Wait wait, look what it does." Jake said as he placed the base back inside the carrier and shut it, as a blue light came from the inside, then stopped. Jake opened the carrier to show the base fixed with a glint of shine to it. "It was made by a music wizard to keep all his instruments clean, and brand new, Finn bought it off him for your base, which the carrier can also shape, and morph to the size of the instrument." Jake said as Marceline got her base, as it felt odd in her hands feeling the cool touch of it as she strummed a few chords as it sounded like a dead language to her. "All right Marceline, give it back." Jake said, as Marceline got defensive and hugged her base close to her.

"What no this is mine." Marceline said hugging her base closer knowing how much care Finn put into it.

"Marceline hand it over." Jake told her.

"Why."

"Because if you don't Finn will be more heart broken if he finds out." Jake said catching her off guard. "Look Finn has been waiting to give you this for a long time, he literally stayed up all night after the Christmas Parties to see if you would show up late. It was kinda sad when you never showed up." Jake said in a rather in fact way, as Marceline felt a little guilty for not being her to receive it. "Now will you please hand it over. If not for me then at least do it for Finn." Jake negotiated, as Marceline handed over her base. "Thank you, now then hurry and finish those pancakes." Jake told her as he placed the gift back within the inside of the trunk. "Now will you be ok here by yourself." Jake asked as he grabbed a scarf and sweater and placed it over himself.

"Where you going." Marceline asked.

"Going to make sure everyone's coming to the party, oh and also don't go messing around for your other gifts Marcy." Jake told her, as he was at the door.

"Yeah, yeah I'll behave." Marceline told him.

"Good see you in a while." Jake said as he stepped out the door.

"Why would I need to look I already know Finn got me an amazing... wait did he say 'other' gifts." Marceline said to herself, then couldn't help but to search for her gifts like a small child would. She went towards the trunk and turned to her small bat form as she entered the opening, moving past some gnomes, jewels, and some other riches, and some mushrooms growing, then saw her base safely inside the case Finn bought for her, as she couldn't help but smile, she went deeper to find nothing except for a button on the wall, as she got curious and pressed it. "Huh does nothing I guess." She said to herself as she floated out of the trunk, and changed back into her normal form.

"Think Marceline where else would Finn hide...it better not be there." She told herself as she floated back upstairs and to Finn's bed as she looked underneath to find a pile of gifts there. "Wow you really don't change Finn." She said as she pulled gift after gift reading the labels. "Let's see, Jake, Jake Jr. Viola, Lady, Ice King. Ice King? Huh. Let's see Flame Princess, it would have never worked out anyways." Marceline said about Flame and Finn's relationship, as she continued to go through the gifts, to find that her gift was not there. "Darn it he must have hidden it somewhere else." She told herself as she placed the gifts back where she found them. "Where else could they be in?" She questioned as she heard the door open and close, then the sound of something just falling and landing softly. "Finn." She gasped, as she looked towards the living room, to see him face planted on the couch, not moving. "Finn?" She asked in a concerned voice.

**_Insanity: You know what to do, or you can simply wait till Sunday, why Sunday you ask, if there are a lot of reviews I shall place the update on Thanksgiving (Thursday), as well as again on Sunday so review._**


End file.
